One Hell of a Night
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Neji and two female companions are out on a mission and he decides to have fun with one of them while the other patrolls the area. HET WARNING! Somewhat gory, for mature readers only. Nongraphic sex between Neji and an OC


AN: I don't own Naruto.

There was a soft sigh and a shuffling of clothes. Two bodies danced against each other's in the moonlight, clothes were being removed, headbands taken off to lay in the grass and reflect the orb in the sky on the two ninjas coupling in the small clearing.

The smell of blood hung on the air, depression drew near, but was cast aside by the blonde who stood up and walked away from the display her best friend and the Byakugan using Jounin were knowingly preforming.

Though Neji was perfectly capable of detecting an enemie's presence, the blonde girl walked about the forest, around the clearing, listening to her friend's sounds, though, more intently listening for a foe ninja. They were on the prowl tonight, which was just fine for the girl. The blonde girl looked up to the moon and stared, grinning, but quickly closing her mouth as two of her teeth had been knocked out earlier that day. She didn't want to bear an ugly smile.

A particularly loud moan from her friend caught her attention and made her blush. There was a rustling in the bush, a glint of metal in the moonlight and the fight had begun. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the symbol on the headband. A Grass ninja.

A kunai grazed the blonde's arm and Neji moaned. The blonde whirled around, catching the Grass nin in the face with the back of her fist and her friend gasped audibly. The grunt from the blonde matched Neji's when she was punched in the stomach. Her friend screamed in agonizing pleasure as the blonde's hands found their way around the opposing Grass nin's neck. The Grass nin gargled and choked, gagging on his own blood as his adams apple was forced into his windpipe and his jugular was punctured. Blood ran from the sides of his lips and down his jaw, over her hands.

The blonde finally saw his eyes. Scared, though accepting of his misfortune of choosing her as his opponent. Gray eyes made darker by the lack of light, one shine from the moon. They grew glossier by the second. The blonde's grin turned sour when the Grass nin smiled and closed his eyes, slipping down into the even darker realm of death. She dropped the body to the ground and studied it for a moment. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a dead person before, but his knowing and understanding smile had irked her. She wandered momentarily if he'd had a special jutsu, but in seeing no exploding tags or scrolls or spring-loaded kunai machines she let those thoughts pass, and even though she didn't practice any specific religion, said a prayer for the Grass nin. She let the ends of her lips twitch up when she heard her friend calling out to god in a very different way.

She chuckled, though shocked by her own voice, not having talked since morning making her voice sound so...foreign.

She took a cigarette from the pack in her kunai pouch and lit it, not caring if anyone saw, having tasted the blood of the Grass nin from getting her fingers on the filter. She dropped her lighter and cursed, bloody thing slipped right through her fingers. She knelt down to pick it up and she paused at the shuffling of clothing once more. She clasped her lighter and waited.

Neji and her best friend stood just behind her. She turned and looked at them, a red smile, and a cigarette hanging from her lips.

She offered both Leaf nin a cigarette by holding out the box. They declined by holding up their hands. The two sat down beside her, and she grinned.

"One hell of a night, huh?"

AN: I liked the way this turned out... It's the product of a couple weeks of almost unbearable stress, lol. Reminds me of that one Linkin Park song "All of this stress gave me something to write on, the pain gave me something I could set my sights on..." I should have listened to that while writing this, but for some reason, I can't write ficlets like this while listening to music. Almost all of my other fics were written to blasting music... and if you want to know what I was listening to during the reading of my other fics check out "LeatherandCurls" favorite video's on youtube. So, yeah, please read and review! Love y'all!


End file.
